Book II: Fury
by WhittemoreWolf
Summary: Haylin and Stiles have had a summer of sun, sex, and friends-not all at once! But with school back on and new stuff to deal with it's going to be tough. New residents have the potential to tear them apart, but the biggest problem is Haylin (or so she thinks) and that freaks her out. Both of them have things to deal with, and they'll learn to deal, together or apart. They have to.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Haylin awoke to sunlight streaming through the window of Stiles' bedroom. The place was a mess of clothes and papers—causing her to grimace. Everything looked so much worse in daylight. She turned her head gently to check the time and groaned. It was half past six and she knew that it was time. Rolling over and sitting up, she wondered where Stiles could be. She showered before him most days since he took up most of the hot water if he was first. She wasn't about to take a cold shower on a day like today.

A strangled moan interrupted the quiet and realization hit her. She smirked and peered over the edge of the bed. Stiles lay sprawled across the floor, his head resting against a pile of clothes. As always, Haylin's heart fluttered when she saw him. And something else fluttered—her wings were very excitable. "You should totally try out for soccer," He grumbled.

"Sorry," she smiled and shrugged at him. He'd wrestled himself out of his plaid pajama pants at sometime in the night and he hadn't even bothered with a shirt. Haylin appreciated the view and ran a hand through her hair sheepishly.

"No you aren't. You think this is funny. Go."

He sank back on his bed and beckoned to the door. Haylin ruffled his hair and stood up, stretching and yawning before she walked into the bathroom. Checking herself out in the mirror, she ran a hand along her cheek, shutting her eyes and sighing. _I will not be upset,_ she thought_. I will not be angry that she isn't home_. She turned the shower on. As the water got warmer, she peeled a pair of Stiles' lacrosse shorts down her legs and threw it into the laundry basket. Tugging her shirt over her head, she discarded it the same way and hopped into the hot spray.

"Ahhh," she sighed, turning her head to the side. The pressure of the water beat against her skin with wonderful force. Tilting her head up, she held her breath as the water pressed against her eyelids. She felt the curtain swish and then Stiles' hands touched her waist chastely—as if there was anything chaste about this moment, "Are you ready?"

"Am I ever?" She turned and faced him, tracing a line down his naked chest and pulling him under the spray with her. They showered together, enjoying the heat and each other's innocent kisses as they cleaned the sweat from their bodies after last night, "Won't your dad get weirded out that we're showering together?"

As if on cue, a solid knock on the door pulled Haylin's sweet bottom lip from between Stiles' teeth.

"Kids!" Sherriff Stilinski called, "What the hell are you doing in there? You realize I have work a half hour before you leave right? I get priority!"

Haylin turned to Stiles and grinned, "Well we finished right on time."

She shut the water off and grabbed her two towels, bright pink to gain recognition from the others in the house. She wrapped the first in her hair, then the other beneath her arms. Stiles tucked his towel around his waist, letting it drape over his hips. Clearing her throat and keeping her eyes away from Stiles' chest, she opened the door.

"Together?" John whined.

"We waste much less water," his son reasoned.

Haylin giggled and they walked back to his room as the Sherriff got ready for work, silently judging them. She let her towel drop the moment the door was closed and rolled her eyes as Stiles stared. She ignored what was going on beneath his towel and began dressing. Running body cream along her skin quickly, she threw her clothes on—light blue jean shorts and a black, button-downblouse—before plopping down on the desk chair and hitting the power button on the computer.

"Hey! Some of us aren't done yet!" Stiles said, scrabbling to pull on a pair of pants as Haylin hit Allison's icon on Skype. He wriggled into his tight t-shirt just as Allison's face appeared on the screen.

"Ready?" The older girl questioned immediately. Haylin could see that Allison had used the black dye the night before. She was wearing a black tank top and a white, half-sleeved blazer. She definitely appreciated the hunter-style, professional in everything but still fun and hot.

"Am I ever?" She repeated.

"Stand up."

Well that was a weird request. Haylin stood tentatively and Allison rolled her eyes, "Get a belt. You look so plain! God, Haylin I swear I thought you had fashion sense."

"I do have it! But why do I need to dress up for—" she began, yelping as a hard piece of metal hit her in the shoulder. She looked down to see a chunky belt on the ground. Stiles stood at the closet and shrugged. He shut the doors and walked over, ruffling her hair and leaning into the camera's view. Haylin busied herself with buckling the belt into her shorts.

"Yo, Allison. Where's Scott?"

"Scott's not—"

"Right here." Scott leaned over Allison's head and she blushed.

"Ah, I see I'm not the only werewolf spending their nights elsewhere," Haylin grinned at the screen and then looked up at Stiles, "Speaking of elsewhere, shouldn't we all get going?"

"Right," Stiles sighed, "we'll see you guys there."

"Stop that! This is going to be fun, okay? Allison said, trying to be positive. As of late, she was always trying to be positive.

"Seriously, I hate you more than school right now."

* * *

><p>Haylin shut her locker as Ethan and Aiden joined her, "Hey boys."<p>

"What's up?" Aiden said, clearing his throat.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, "How was Mexico?"

The twins had gone to Mexico for the whole summer. Danny had gone along and from what Haylin had heard from her older alpha, Aiden had found lots of company. Sometimes multiple forms of company at the same time…in the same bed. Haylin shuddered at the thought. They'd had tons of fun out there. They were more tanned after all of that sun, and more buff after all of that…exercise.

"Alright. How was Beacon Hills?" Ethan grinned, leaning in to hug her.

She smiled and returned his embrace, yawning despite herself, "Lots of fun, just like I told you on the phone." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and Aiden gritted his teeth.

"Yes, I do remember those phone calls pretty well." Ethan snickered. The two of them could be very descriptive when they wanted to be, and Haylin loved embarrassing her quiet, shy alpha.

Aiden said, "We have class. Let's go."

"Wow, killjoy. Since when do you care?" She snickered.

He rolled his eyes and loped away broodingly. Ethan shrugged and fell into step with him. She watched them go, not ashamed enough to stop checking them both out. She wouldn't deny herself the pleasure. _Ah, so nice to see the alpha__s_. She was still worried about Aiden, but then, what did she expect? He'd been on edge around her for a long time.

As she turned back around to head into the gym, she found Isaac falling into step beside her._ And the pack keeps coming. _She turned and raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Very funny," Isaac nudged her playfully.

She eyed him with interest, liking the light blue t-shirt he was wearing. His hair still looked wet from the shower and he ran a hand through it. His green eyes glowed when their eyes met and she grinned—her friends were all so pretty, that never hurt.

Haylin had barely seen him all summer. She'd been spending time with Stiles, Scott, and Allison—for some reason Isaac wasn't too keen on hanging out with them. At the same time, there were nights when Haylin texted him or called him and he didn't reply until hours later. His excuse: Lydia. _Lydia started walking again. Lydia rolled off the bed. Lydia threw up on the sheets. _It was worrisome that Isaac was taking on such a large role in Lydia's recovery. The gang did little things to care for her, but Melissa was _supposed _to be the one in charge. Meanwhile, Isaac was there all the time when he should have been out having a summer. She'd complained to Scott that this might get too stressful for him and she didn't want him to have to handle it. Scott's reply was that he couldn't be deterred. That was just Isaac.

"What's your schedule like?" She said finally, breaking the long silence.

"Gym, economics, and chemistry, then after lunch is biology, history, and psychology."

"Psychology?"

"It's that new elective they're offering. Didn't you read the website?"

"No, I was too busy having a real summer!" She snickered.

Isaac rolled his eyes as they made it to the gym doors, "Go get changed. I'll see you in there."

_Wow, _Haylin thought as she grinned after him, _tough crowd._

* * *

><p>First period bled quickly into last period and then it was time to go home. The packs gathered at the regular parking spaces that their cars inhabited and they said their goodbyes. Haylin and Stiles climbed into the jeep, hands full of forms from teachers, new textbooks, and flyers advertising the boys' lacrosse team and the cross country team. They'd gone by the sports bulletin board right before they left the school. Stiles was keen on trying out for the lacrosse team after his quiet withdrawal last year. The team had try-outs in the first week of school and then they were off training all year. Scott had made a valiant effort without his best friend and his beta, but he lost the semi-finals last year. This time, it would be different. It was time for them to be normal teenage boys. They'd had a whole summer of practice—at the teenage boys part, that is, and they were well-trained now.<p>

"Hey Stiles, you remember Mr. Argent is calling me over for training tomorrow, right? Are you okay with driving me?"

Okay, maybe not totally normal teenage boys.

"Sure," he replied as they pulled up to the house.

Haylin unloaded their backpacks and followed him into the house, waiting as he turned the key and jiggled it to make it work. He took the bags and dropped them off on the ground beside his desk, glancing at a note on his desk from his father.

_Not coming home tonight. Reviewing old case files. See you two tomorrow. Be good._

Stiles grimaced and went downstairs, finding Haylin in the kitchen. He related the news to her and she smiled sympathetically. She offered him a bite of the sandwich she'd assembled and went to make another one, knowing her boyfriend was a nervous eater.

"How about this," she proposed, "we have no homework, nothing scheduled with Scott and Allison, and the only thing we _do_ have to do is get those forms signed. By your dad. How about a trip to the police station?"

He turned to look at her and smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You hate the station."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, "so we'll pick something up for him in a few hours and go over, yes?"

"And in the meantime...?" Stiles grinned, raising an eyebrow as she unbuckled her belt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! Here we are! Book 2 of The Supernatural Scene. I hope you guys enjoy this story-I'm so excited! I have a lot planned for the characters ;).**

**Drop me a review and Favourite/Follow myself or this story for updates!**

**There is also a trailer for this story on my profile so check it out **


	2. Chapter 1

ONE

It was a few days after the first week of school. Haylin and the rest of their friends were at Lydia's place, lounging on the banshee's couch in the den. Even Isaac was with them as Lydia slept in her room. It had all been Scott's idea to call them together after the group had been in fragments all summer. He had seen it as a time to catch up. And Haylin had to admit, it was nice being with _all _of her friends for once.

For the occasion, Haylin had donned a pair of comfortable sweats and a long-sleeved hoodie, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows. She was sitting between Scott and Derek, leaning on the beta's bulky shoulder as Ethan recounted a crazy story about two male prostitutes in Mexico. She felt her lips tug into a smile and glanced over to see Aiden grinning also. When the older alpha noticed them eyeing him he blushed. Both of them knew the tale well enough to know that Ethan was keeping most of the story PG—and that he was trying to downplay the excitement he'd felt at the time.

It was crazy how well they knew each other sometimes, or rather, how the pack bond had formed to bring them closer than ever.

"And well, I mean, Danny and I weren't likely to say no…" Ethan finished, blushing furiously.

Haylin watched with great pleasure as everyone shook off their laughs—even Derek and Cora. They finally got it under control when Haylin's lips parted to speak.

"You know what I think?" She asked.

They all turned to her and Isaac said, "What do you think?"

"I think that you guys are the best family I could ever ask for."

"You're damn right," Aiden smiled tentatively. When Haylin returned it, he beamed.

Their chatter rose slowly until the voice of their banshee host was almost drowned out. Haylin only turned to look to the doorway because she felt a prickling in the back of her neck. She turned her head slowly and her eyes fell on Lydia with her eyes open and her mouth moving, eliciting soft words that she couldn't make out.

In her surprise Haylin almost flew at Lydia in excitement, believing, at first, that the girl had regained consciousness while they were all downstairs. She should have known better though, since when did things ever just happen like that? Despite the seriousness of the situation, she couldn't help surveying the banshee. Haylin's eyes zoned in on the button up, short-sleeved pajama shirt. She couldn't imagine that Lydia did those up herself—she was good, but not that good. Glancing at Isaac as he rushed towards her she felt a twinge of regret and jealousy. He was falling too fast for Lydia.

"Lydia? What is it?" His hands found her shoulders and he bent so that their faces were level. Haylin watched her mouth move and she made out two words.

"Another Hale."

Haylin stood abruptly, as did Derek and Cora.

"What did she just say?" Derek said, his voice gruff and low.

"Another Hale." Lydia repeated.

Cora exchanged a look with her brother and then with her childhood friend. All three of them knew that this was bullshit.

And if it wasn't bullshit, then it wasn't very good at all.

* * *

><p>She whimpered softly, curling her fingers in Stiles' messy hair. It wasn't like Haylin wasn't <em>worried <em>about what Lydia had said…But there were other things that called for attention too. For example, the feel of Stiles' hands running down her bare back, following the line of her spinal cord to dip into her underwear. It was a very important matter.

His hands clutched her tightly and she gripped his biceps as his wet lips trailed down her neck. She walked backwards slowly, guiding him to the bed and scooting up so she could lie on her back. Stiles climbed above her, watching her intently, his eyes running over her body. The shadow from his desk lamp darkened everything about his features and her lips parted. Reaching up, Haylin wrapped her hands around his back and tugged him against her, moaning at the feel of skin on skin. She tugged on his lip with her teeth and felt hands on the backs of her thighs, pulling her legs around his hips.

"Haylin…" He breathed, voice hoarse and heavy with something she had never experienced before in him.

Intrigued by the change in him, Haylin moved to run a hand down his chest and stopped as his phone chimed, growling furiously.

"Hands babe," Stiles murmured she looked to see her claws fighting to unsheathe and she snatch her hands away from his bare chest, not wanting to hurt him.

"Hello?"

He sat up and she rolled on her side to look at him, hoping the conversation wasn't one that would have them out of the house again. She'd really liked where things were going before the phone rang.

"Okay Dad, we'll be right over. Don't…don't worry okay?"

Her brow furrowed, "What?"

Stiles hung up the phone, "Dad wants us at the station. He said to bring Scott…"

"Oh man."

Stiles didn't say anything, running a hand through his hair and not looking at her. She knew he was worried. His father had known about the supernatural world for months, and that was fueling the growing fear that he would be retaken by a darker force than they were prepared for.

She urged him to dress, even going so far as to button his shirt for him as he played with his car keys in one hand. Haylin took the responsibility of contacting Scott and telling him to be waiting outside his house so he could hop in and they could leave. Allison would tag along—which was to be expected—and they promised to be out on time.

They picked the others up, both dressed all in black as if they were going on a secret spy mission, and they rode in silence to the station. Parking up, Stiles chewed on his thumbnail. As Haylin turned to look at him, he tensed almost immediately. She reached out and touched his shoulder, "Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine."

Scott and Allison agreed from the backseat and they all watched closely as he took a shaky breath. His chest rose and fell noticeably through his long-sleeved white shirt, "Dad's never called me to the station like this."

Stiles leapt out of the jeep and took off at a brisk walk. The others were close behind and reached the Sherriff's office to find Stiles standing and staring wide-eyed. The room was overflowing with papers, pictures of murder scenes, and pens. Stilinski was talking, and Haylin tuned into the conversation, trying to piece together what was going on in his hurricane of an office.

"...this old case file. It's about the Tate family car crash. A mother and two daughters were in the car and it got wrecked but...it was on a full moon," He said.

"You think...?"

"Malia Tate was one of the girls and was never found in the wreckage. Someone thought she might have been dragged out by an animal. But what if it wasn't totally an animal? This car crash has been a huge mystery to the department and I think it's because we never knew what we were dealing with."

"What do you need us to do?" Stiles asked, looking ready for action immediately after Stilinski finished his description of the case.

"I'm driving over to the Tate house, the father lives there. Would you guys come along and look around? I think that if I could find her body it could be a step forward on the case and maybe her scent could help."

Haylin nodded immediately, though Scott hesitated, "Won't her father be upset? This will be a lot to handle."

Haylin looked at the Alpha, brow creasing. She wanted to blurt out, "So?", but she saw his point too. She couldn't imagine that this plan would go well. How would Tate react if he figured out the Sherriff was just the distraction and the real investigation was going on in the privacy of his daughter's bedroom? She could imagine that he wouldn't be pleased, especially after the department had allowed him to believe it was just an accident for so long.

"We've got to do this," Stiles said looking at Scott and silently begging. Scott looked apprehensive, but nodded slightly. He gripped the Sherriff's shoulder in solidarity, "If you get us in, we'll look around and I'll try my best to catch a scent."

Stilinski nodded, looking up at his son and then his friends. His eyes steadied on Scott, "Thank you."

They walked out together, the Sherriff taking Scott and Stiles in the cruiser to talk about plans. Haylin and Allison were following behind in the jeep. They'd be there in case the boys screwed up, but they would be in the car the whole time if all went as planned.

Parking a ways behind the cruiser, Haylin leaned back in her seat and unbuckled her seatbelt, stretching her legs on the dashboard. She glanced at Allison, and smiled when she found the older girl looking at her.

"I like the hair by the way," Haylin offered.

Allison rolled her eyes and shook her head, not wanting her friend to bullshit her, "You're really worried about him aren't you?"

"Yeah. I think…well I have this feeling that he's going to snap soon."

"Why's that?"

"It's not really my place to tell you."

The look Allison gave her caused her to roll her eyes, "It's Scott's dad. He's trying to get Stiles' dad out of the job."

"What?" She looked horrified, lips parted and eyes wide.

Haylin ran through all of the things the Sherriff had said when he'd said he needed to talk to them. They had sat together in the den and he'd explained the situation, forcing a growl from Haylin's lips and plenty of expletives from Stiles. She could remember the devastation in his eyes, eating away at him as he thought about losing the only thing that mattered to him now besides his son.

"Agent McCall has been cracking down really hard on him," she continued softly, "so the Sherriff hasn't spent a lot of time at home and Stiles is on edge. I think something is happening to his mind."

"What do you mean?"

Haylin cleared her throat, "Well, first off, I know you're not one hundred percent okay after what you went through to get your dad back—figure you should know—and I think Stiles is starting to feel it too. With his dad gone all the time it's just eating away at him. I don't know what's going to happen but I feel like when he explodes it's going to be really bad."

"I'm worried too now."

"You should be. We know what a werewolf freak-out is like…"

"But this is new territory."

They stared out of the windshield at the house on the hill. Haylin could see Scott and Stiles jumping the back fence and making their way back down. Stiles' walked briskly to the car and went to throw the door open, glaring when he realized it was locked.

"Don't say a word," Haylin whispered to her friend as she reached out to unlock the door.

"I won't," Allison promised.

"That search provided us with jack shit." Stiles grunted, climbing into the car.

"Stiles—"

"No man," He cut Scott off with a hand, "my dad really needs this and I couldn't even help him figure it out."

"Stiles you can't blame yourself for this. The crash happened eight years ago, finding a scent was a long shot anyway." Haylin turned to look at him in dismay.

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine," Scott reached out and clutched his shoulder, "I couldn't lock the scent, I couldn't get rid of Apollo…I couldn't help at all."

"Apollo?" Allison looked at him, her face lined with worry.

"The guy's dog. He wouldn't shut up," Scott said offhandedly.

"Well couldn't you control him?" Haylin peered over the seat at him, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No…I couldn't."

For a long time, one of three of Haylin's friends was battling the darkness. It looked like that was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys! I'm really hoping you like the story so far! I've been editing this for like...forever...but there might still be mistakes. I'm kind of exhausted! **

**Anyway, just FYI:**

**3A was basically first semester of junior year, Human was the second semester, and 3B/Fury will be first semester of senior year (Fury will follow 3B with some twists of my own)**

**Yeah, so there you have it! **

**Don't forget to check out the trailer for Fury on my profile and keep on reading and reviewing! Special thanks to PsychoBarbie and neoncitylights for reviewing (PS: read PsychoBarbie's Teen Wolf series because it's fabulous, and neoncitylights' TVD story!)**

**REVIEW!**

**Love Nabiha **


	3. Chapter 2

TWO

Aiden sat up groggily, wondering why he was feeling so warm. Running a hand through his unkempt hair, he rolled his neck, feeling a painful yet satisfying crack. His eyes were still slits as sunlight filtered over his legs and...and someone else's legs?

"Jesus!"

That had been Haylin, who scrambled to pull a blanket around her body. She rolled into Stiles, accidentally elbowing him in the face. Not seeming to care, she looked at Aiden like he was nuts.

"Wha—?" Stiles began, rubbing his cheek, "Dude!"

"I—" Aiden began groggily. He wasn't sure how to explain himself, staring at them both with a confused look on his face. His face was bright red and his skin was prickling with embarrassment. How had he gotten to the Stilinski's house?

"Kids!" When the door slammed open, Aiden got such a shock that he flipped off the side of the bed. Peering at the door, his eyes connected with Sherriff Stilinski's before the officer scanned the room. His lips pursed and he straightened out his pajamas awkwardly, "I heard yelling. Do I want to know why you're _also _in my son's bed?"

"Hell if I know..." Aiden muttered.

"Good," Stiles' dad looked pleased with the answer, "the less I have to know, the better."

With that said, Stilinski left the room, shaking his head in dismay. As Haylin turned to look at her alpha, he grimaced and his lips parted defensively, "I seriously don't know what's happening."

"Whatever. Can you get out of my bed?" Stiles snapped, reaching over the edge of the bed and lifting a shirt to put on. He grabbed something for Haylin too—a tank top—passing it to her and slipping into his own boxer shorts so he could get her something to wear. Aiden blushed, realizing that beneath the sheets Haylin was probably naked and that he'd slept beside her for a good part of the night.

"Stiles," she said, "the blue striped ones."

He threw her a pair of boxer shorts as Aiden stood hurriedly, shifting his weight between his feet. He looked away as she squirmed into the shorts under the covers and then he sat down unceremoniously on Stiles' desk chair. "What the hell is happening?"

"Probably the magic again? We didn't really get a chance to solve _that _problem before you jetted to Mexico." Haylin guessed after having a few moments to think.

"Well you're going to need to control that or I'm going to find him in my bed every night."

Feeling something snap inside him, Aiden glared. He couldn't believe Stiles was blaming Haylin for this—especially when they'd worked for two weeks trying to figure out how to temper the effects of Haylin's magic. She said, "He hasn't been around all summer I _thought _I had it under control."

"And here we are." Stiles waved his arms at the scene.

Her gaze turned sour and then she looked to Aiden. He could tell she was incredibly pissed about what happened, but that her anger towards her boyfriend was slightly stronger. "Why don't we head over to the Argent's place and get back to the drawing board?"

Stiles nodded, "That sounds—"

"I'll see you tonight," she threw over her shoulder at him, before muttering "asshole" so that only Aiden could hear her. He watched her walk over to her dresser and run a brush through her hair before grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt and going to the bathroom. Aiden took this time to vacate Stiles' room and resituate himself in the cozy den downstairs where the Sherriff eyed his messy t-shirt and jogging shorts over his newspaper.

"I wasn't involved in any of whatever you heard last night," he defended.

"That's good to hear," Stilinski nodded. He was still in his plaid pants and gray t-shirt, glasses skewed on his nose. His graying hair had begun to recede and the bags under his eyes clued Aiden into the fact that something was amiss.

"Sir, you look tired." Aiden stated, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded again, "haven't gotten much sleep lately. I'm sure the boys will tell you about it sometime."

He could see that it was a sore subject for Stiles' father and allowed it to drop for his sake. He liked the Sherriff for giving Haylin a place to stay. Both Aiden and Ethan had encouraged Haylin to move into their apartment but Haylin insisted on living in the Stilinski house. John was kind to her, a great father figure, and he cut her some slack when it came to chores. Haylin had a good life in this house, where she could focus on her training. Both of the twins respected him for it. As Haylin's alphas, they wanted what was best for her—and John could out-parent them any day.

Aiden's head turned when he heard Haylin step down the stairs and he waited for her to appear in the doorway. He blinked at her, taking in her matchstick jeans and fitted black t-shirt. She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail and her sneakers were laced up. He swallowed, breathing the scent of lavender and rose from her as he stood shakily to follow her out of the house. She called a goodbye to Stilinski and then smiled tentatively at him as she led him out to Stiles' jeep.

"We can't just take his car," Aiden said, brow furrowed.

"Oh Aiden," she turned to him, "when my boyfriend pisses me off, he already knows I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want."

Rolling his eyes, Aiden climbed in and buckled his seatbelt. Haylin shoved the key in ignition and turned until the engine spluttered to life. She turned the radio on and flipped to a station blaring generic pop music as she hit the gas and rolled down the driveway.

It had been a long time since Aiden had been alone with his beta. He studied the side of her face out of the corner of his eye, trying to get a read on her so they wouldn't have to sit in silence. His eyes traced a stiff, pointed chin that began the lines of her angled face. Her cheekbones were placed high on her face and her cheeks were smooth and a deep brown colour. He watched colour flood into her cheeks as she sensed him looking and he turned to stare out the window for the rest of the drive, avoiding awkwardness. As he watched their quiet suburbia morph into a more industrial area, he said, "What else can we even try?"

"Deaton says he's had other ideas for a while but there wasn't time to test it. He just figured the distance between us would work for the summer," she replied, making a sharp turn left and into a parking lot.

They got off the car together and Haylin led the way into the red carpeted lobby, going straight for the elevator. Usually the pack would take the stairs down a back hallway into the basement.

"Where are we going?" The alpha asked.

"The apartment."

"Upstairs?"

Haylin turned to raise an eyebrow at him, "Duh?"

"But…"

"Chris said to go up."

They doors opened for them and they stepped inside, taking posts on opposite sides of the elevator and folding their arms. A man had already asked Haylin for the floor number she was looking for, glancing over her frame appreciatively as he tapped the button for her. He had a suit on and his salt and pepper hair was cut short. Aiden bit his lip to hold back a snort and on their way out he shoved the guy with his shoulder.

Deaton stood waiting for them on the other side of the elevator door in a blue button down shirt and khaki pants. He also eyed the man as the doors closed and he muttered, "_Ankou_".

"Gravewatcher?" Haylin said, turning back to the closed doors.

Deaton replied, "The servant of death—or so the legends say. He's said to be in charge of who lives and who dies."

Aiden shrugged, "Don't we have more important things to get to?"

* * *

><p>Stiles climbed into Allison's car, clicking his seatbelt into place and leaning back in his seat. He'd showered and pulled on a plaid shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. His hair was still wet and he ran his hand through it as Allison backed out of the driveway. His best friend turned to him from the passenger seat and his lips parted, "We're going to find a body."<p>

Stiles' brow furrowed.

"A dead body."

"Which one?" He asked tentatively.

"Malia Tate's."

Stiles nodded slowly, unsure of the plan here. Scott hadn't been able to find a scent in Mr. Tate's house and that was the last place Malia had been. He pointed this out to the alpha and was met with a quick answer.

"Strong emotions have strong scents. I think if we go find the crash site I'll catch the scent of her fear, you know?" Scott asked.

"Well no, I don't. But then again I'm not a werewolf so I say we try it your way. Anything to help my dad." He reasoned.

"Exactly."

They drove for a few more minutes and then stopped on the side of the road. By then it had started to rain and Stiles looked out at the muddy forest grimly. It was going to be a messy search, that was for sure. He climbed out of the car and grabbed the windbreaker he'd come with, pulling it on as he waited for his friends to emerge. Allison had already pulled her hood up and worn waterproof rain boots with pink flowers on them, while Scott only had his brown jacket and sneakers. They didn't look like they were out to find a dead body at all.

Allison said, "This is supposed to be where they veered off the road. And then they went that way." Pointing to the right, Allison walked to the edge of the forest and then ploughed in. Her boots made a sucking sound in the mud and they all knew this would be unpleasant out there.

They moved down in single file, the steep hill keeping their pace slow. Stiles was the first to spot the car, wrapped around a tree and surrounded by other trees just like it—gnarled and old looking. It was no wonder that the town had left it where it was. It had crashed in such a thick part of the forest that they would have to chop down dozens of trees to pull it out.

Scott crouched on the ground, his hair soaked with rain as he looked within the car. Reaching an arm inside, he tried to feel around for something in the darkening light. Stiles watched silently, hoping his best friend would find something useful and breaking into a huge grin when his prayers were answered.

Scott pulled out a ragged looking windbreaker—powder blue and identical to the windbreaker they'd seen on Malia in one of the pictures in her bedroom. Stiles imagined that Malia's mom had forced her to bring the jacket along, feeling a rush of nostalgic feelings for his own mom.

"Let's go." The alpha said, sounding sure of himself.

They walked a few yards away finding a cave in the distance. Stiles got on his knees and peeked inside, seeing only a dark, dry place where an animal might sleep. The only abnormality was the doll he saw. He reached in and pulled it out, flipping it around in his hands and recognizing it from one of the pictures. _So Malia Tate _was _taken by something_, he just needed to find out what.

"S—Scott?"

This was Allison, who was looking past Scott at something at the top of the next hill. Her eyes were wide and full of terror, causing Stiles to turn abruptly and almost fall in the mud. His eyes settled on the coyote above them and he staggered back, levelling himself with the huntress as her lower lip trembled in fear. They weren't just in front of a cave, they were in front of a coyote den.

The alpha immediately growled at the other animal, trying to scare it off. Stiles furrowed his brow and tried to look closer. He looked at Scott in shock and murmured, "Do coyotes have blue eyes?"

And with that, Scott took off running. Giving chase to the coyote—werecoyote more like—as the rain came harder. The two humans didn't even glance at each other before they began running together through the trees after Scott. Though Allison was faster, Stiles had strides long enough to keep up with her sprinting and they reached Scott at the same time.

He was crouched on top of a tree stump, staring out at the trees with a haunted look. Allison and Stiles joined him on the wide stump and looked down at him with concern. He turned his head slowly and whispered, "Malia Tate is not dead."

"What?" Allison responded.

"I don't know. I seriously have no idea what's going on right now but that _was _Malia and—"

"Do you hear that?" Stiles interrupted, his head snapping back so he could look at the sky, "Was that thunder?"

Allison's eyes widened, "We're in the middle of a—"

She didn't finish her sentence as lightning struck the centre of the tree stump.

The stump of the Nemeton.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey all! Hope you've had a lovely weekend :)**

**So a new episode is coming on tonight! Are you excited or what!? I'm super excited to write 3B but I'm dying to write a season 4 story so...someone might have to restrain me. ANYWAY!**

**Hope you like this chapter-tried to make it long but I don't know if I was successful. Please please PLEASE review! I love getting reviews from you guys! The more I get, the more times I open up that word document and write!**

**Special thanks to Guest reviewer Kelly, I loved hearing from you :D.**

**Remember there is a trailer for this story so check it out in my profile!**


	4. Chapter 3

THREE

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sherriff Stilinski yelled.

Haylin jumped in her desk chair where she'd fallen asleep writing a paper due on Monday. She had gotten home from the Argent's a few hours ago and changed into a t-shirt and pyjama pants.

Standing slowly, she moved towards the door as the Sherriff continued his rant. It was around eleven o'clock now, and they'd been trying to reach Stiles for hours. Through the yelling, she heard Stiles mutter something and his voice sent a chill down her spine. She could feel his fear in the quiver of his voice. She thundered down the stairs and flew at him, grabbing him tightly and clutching his soaking jacket in her hands. Releasing her grip on him, she stepped back and touched his shoulders lightly.

"What's happened?"

"W-we were in the forest...found Malia—"

The phone rang and Haylin's head whipped around to Stiles' father, pleading with him to answer. He nodded and moved to the phone as she turned back to her boyfriend.

"Stiles, none of that matters right now," she whispered running a hand through his hair soothingly, "what happened to you?"

"I..."

_"Where's Stiles?!"_

Startled, Haylin felt the Sherriff press the phone to her ear and she took it from him. Scott's voice had been the one she'd heard—so loud that it made her head hurt.

"He's fine. He's home...why? Where are you?"

"At the Nemeton! We found Malia. We were all here and then we got struck by lightning. When I woke up—"

"Excuse me, _lightning? _You got struck by lightning?!" She all but screamed.

"Yes! When we woke up Stiles was gone."

She tossed the phone to the Sherriff and jumped over the back of the couch to crouch in front of her boyfriend. Her anger flared as he stared at her blankly, "You got struck by lightning and you didn't tell me? How the hell did you get here?! Scott and Allison are still at the Nemeton and you just left them?"

"I..."

Without thinking she slapped him. His right cheek heated slowly, but he didn't wince or reel back from the blow. That was when she realized that something was really wrong with him.

"Bed." She decided, grabbing him and hoisting him up, "Now."

She dragged him up the stairs, followed by Stiles' father who spoke to Scott in a hushed tone. He surged ahead to open the door for her and as she put him down in bed, he turned the phone off with a quiet goodbye. Haylin kissed Stiles' forehead and demanded that he close his eyes before turning to her current guardian.

"They say Malia's alive."

"How?"

"She's a…uh…werecoyote…?"

Rolling her eyes, Haylin's lips parted, "Of course."

* * *

><p><em>"No, nononono...don't let them in."<em>

**_Don't let them in. _**

**_Don't let them in. _**

**_Don't let them in. _**

_Stiles' eyes flashed open and his arms flew outwards, slamming into a sturdy sheet of metal. He was in a small space, still in his blue pyjama pants and orange t-shirt. He began to panic, breathing heavily and smashing his fists on the box until finally it gave way. He stumbled forward, looking around wildly and recognizing the boys' locker room at the high school. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the sink—sweaty and disoriented. He stumbled over and placed his hands on the mirror. The mirror surrounding his fingers became wet with condensation and he pulled away, looking at his wild eyes once more before leaving the room. He curled his burning hot hands into fists._

_He walked down the corridor and turned right, eyes scanning the hallway for anything peculiar. The one thing he found was that one door was open, while the rest looked closed tightly and locked. Controlling his breathing, he made his way to the door and stepped inside it. Stiles swallowed, closing and opening his eyes as he tried to make sense of what was happening. _

_It was the Nemeton. In the middle of a classroom. Stiles licked his lips and sucked a breath in before approaching. He didn't understand. Not at all. What could this mean? _

_Reaching his hand out, Stiles moved closer until his hand hovered over the huge, cracked stump. _

As the tree attacked his arm with its roots, Stiles jumped in his bed.

Groaning, Haylin sat up beside him, yawning in a very unladylike fashion, "Babe? You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I was just dreaming." He looked down at his hands, "It's weird it was like a dream...within a dream..."

"Nightmare?" She breathed, touching his thigh soothingly.

"Yeah." He clutched her hand in the darkness and felt her other hand massage his shoulder lightly. His gaze travelled to Haylin's as a car drove by outside the house, illuminating the room. Blinking at what he saw, he whispered, "Wait a second, Haylin…your eyes."

He reached up to touch her cheek, staring at her brilliant blue eyes. His focus then snapped towards the door as he heard it creak. Moving to close the door, Haylin grabbed him.

"Stiles where are you going?"

"I just want to close the door."

Her hands travelled down his torso and wrapped around his waist, "Just go back to sleep."

"No," he insisted, "I should close it."

"Don't worry about it." Haylin hissed.

"What if someone comes in?"

"Like who?"

He didn't answer.

"Just go back to sleep Stiles." She said tersely.

"No." He repeated, "what if they get in?"

He felt her eyes on his back as her voice rang, "What if who gets in?"

He kept moving, heedless. He had to close the door.

"Stiles, just leave it please."

"Stiles?"

"Stiles come back to bed."

"Stiles, please?"

"Don't Stiles! Don't!"

"Don't go in there please don't!"

"Please Stiles don't!"

_He left the confines of his room altogether and found himself in the forest. The area was familiar, and he recognized it from that afternoon. As floodlights powered on, the forest became a stadium. He was the centre of attention. _

_And he didn't like that one bit. _

_"This is just a dream. This is just a dream!" He called out, hyperventilating, "Get it out of your head Stiles. You're dreaming! Wake up—come on!"_

**_WAKE UP!_**

Stiles' eyes opened infinitesimally, trying to decide whether or not it would be safe. He recognized the morning sun filtering through his window and allowed himself to wake—believing that he was really awake this time.

His door opened and the Sherriff appeared, holding a cup of coffee and wearing his uniform already. John grinned and said, "Hey! Time to get up kiddo. Haylin's already gone, she planned on meeting Allison."

Stiles sat up, tilting his head at his dad and nodding.

"Get your butt to school." His father smiled again and left the door hanging open.

"And you couldn't wake up?" His best friend asked. They were walking down the cement steps of the high school towards one of the side entrances.

"Nope. It was beyond terrifying. You ever hear of sleep paralysis?" Stiles answered.

"Uh no, do I want to?"

Stiles nodded, "Well, have you ever had a dream where you feel like you're about to wake up but you can't move or talk?"

"Yeah…yeah I've had that."

"It happens because during random sleep your body is basically paralyzed. It's called muscle atonia." The human said matter-of-factly, "That way if you start dreaming about running you don't actually start running in your bed."

Nodding, Scott agreed, "That makes sense."

Stiles continued, glancing at his friend and motioning to his head, "Sometimes your mind can wake up before your body does, so for the split second you're actually aware that your body is paralyzed."

Scott blew out a breath, "And _that's _the terrifying part."

"It turns your dream into a nightmare, you can feel like you're falling, like you're being strangled, or in my case, like you're in the centre of a grove of magical trees where human sacrifices took place."

Scott led the way through the doorway and down the right hallway to their first class, "You think it means something?"

"What if what we did that afternoon…finding the Nemeton again and getting struck by lightning…what if it's affecting us supernaturally?" Stiles asked nervously, fingering the straps of his backpack.

"Post traumatic stress?"

"Or something."

They entered the classroom together and Scott rushed to his seat, clearing the way for Stiles to grab the desk behind him. Stiles dropped his bag and leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk as Scott turned to continue the conversation.

"Wanna know what scares me the most?" Stiles whispered. Scott's brow furrowed and he gave a slight nod, _"I'm not even sure this is real."_

"NO!" Stiles yelled, rearing up in bed and kicking at the tangled sheets. He kept screaming, completely ignoring Haylin's startled grunt as she rolled onto the floor with a thud. He could barely realize that she was getting up, saying his name in terror.

The door burst open and Stiles' father ran inside, immediately going to him and wrapping his arms around him. Stiles fought against him, an animal-like fear rippling through his spine as he continued to writhe and scream.

"Shh! Hey, it's okay. It's okay." John said above him, holding him fast before he could fall from the edge of the bed.

Slowly, Stiles calmed down. He relaxed in the Sherriff's arms and Haylin crawled onto the bed next to him. With both of them around him, Stiles breathed in and out, allowing himself to regain his composure.

"Stiles?" Haylin whispered, "Are you alright?"

"I think being struck by lightning is messing with me." He conceded tersely.

"We should take you to—" His father began.

Stiles cut him off, "I really hope you're about to say Deaton."

"Deaton?" Haylin looked at him curiously, "Stiles you're a human who was struck by lightning. Deaton won't have anything that can help you."

"Then why didn't you take me to the hospital in the first place," Stiles snapped, "I was struck by lightning while I was standing on the Nemeton. Now my dreams are all centered around a goddamned tree. I don't know but I think this is more supernatural than we want to admit."

* * *

><p>After the nightmare he had been up all night staring at the door to his bedroom, expecting it to creak open again. Everything seemed normal throughout the rest of the night though and he had gotten ready for school alone—deemed fit by his girlfriend to take care of himself.<p>

He threw on a purple striped hoodie before grabbing one of his books to shove in his bag. Stopping suddenly, he stared—he knew that the book was for history class but he couldn't read the title. He wasn't sure what the book was called, but he was quite sure it hadn't been _Dalesi Xis Anla_…

"Hey," Stiles jumped, turning to his doorway with a gasp and taking in the sight of his father who was dressed in uniform. Stiles remembered that his father was supposed to go in early today, he guessed that his nightmare had called that plan off. "You alright?"

Stiles licked his lips and looked down at the book again, ignoring his father as he noticed the title was readable this time: _Allies and Axis. _

"Stiles," John said patiently, "are you ready for school?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." He replied hesitantly. When he connected eyes with his father again, John had a look of pity aimed at him, "Dad seriously, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."

He pushed the book into his backpack as he nodded to the box in his father's arms, "What's that?"

"Just files from the office." He replied in a tired voice, "Get your butt to school, alright?"

Stiles was immediately reminded of their current situation. As if he didn't hate Scott's father enough for abandoning his best friend. Did Agent McCall have to ruin everyone's lives? Instead of bringing this up, Stiles agreed with his father, turning to pick up his bag and heading out to the jeep as his father got into his car. They gave each other a nod and then Stiles made his way to the school by himself.

He threw his bag over his shoulder as he locked up the jeep, checking the rest of the lot and finding that Scott's bike wasn't there yet. Sighing, he walked down a flight of cement steps to wait for his friend while flipping through the history book he had been looking at earlier. At this point, he could read the words…but he wasn't sure if that meant anything anymore.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" A familiar voice called out.

Turning to look up at the top of the steps, Stiles watched Scott descending, easily detecting that something was wrong. His friend was moving quickly, continuously looking behind him as he hyperventilated. Surging forward, Stiles clasped his shoulder and turned him around, making eye contact so that Scott knew it was him.

"Hey," He said, patting his shoulder, "You alright?"

Scott nodded hesitantly.

"Well, you don't look alright Scott." Stiles replied, feeling a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Scott shook it off, "I'm okay."

"No you're not. It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" His best friend asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Stiles bit his lower lip, "Because it happened to me last night. I had this nightmare that was beyond freaky. It was like a dream inside a dream…inside a dream inside a dream inside a dream."

"What?"

"What have you been seeing?" He asked, deciding his story was for a later time.

"I've been seeing my shadow…" He said seriously.

Stiles' lips parted, "Yeah so? Did you lose your shadow? Are you Peter Pan now?"

"Shut up and listen to me. I mean I've been seeing my shadow as if I'm transforming. This morning I thought I saw my claws come out, earlier I thought my eyes started glowing and just now I thought I was actually changing completely."

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know…but I don't think wolfing out will end well for a little while. I'm scared I can't control it." He grimaced.

"What? Dude, you're like the king of control. You're a True Alpha—you're supposed to be a total badass."

"Maybe not. Come on, let's just…go to class."

* * *

><p>"Allison!" Haylin called out. She was sitting in the coffee shop, nursing her cup of hot chocolate tentatively.<p>

She had left Stiles when Allison had texted, reminding her of their promise to go out for breakfast. Neither one was much of a morning person, but they had agreed to meet after Stiles' disappearance from the Nemeton, and reappearance at the Stilinski house. When Haylin had expressed her worries to Allison about Stiles well-being, the older girl had agreed they should try to piece together what was happening.

"Allison, hey!" She repeated in frustration.

Staring hard at the dark haired girl, Haylin noticed the sweat on her brow and how bloodshot her eyes were. Standing and brushing the muffin crumbs off her pants, she walked briskly towards her friend and grabbed her arm. Allison startled visibly and then let out a breath as a tremble ran through her.

"Haylin, hi."

"Come on." Haylin said, "You need to sit down."

She led Allison back to the table she had picked and went to the counter to order a cup of tea and a slice of banana bread for her. Taking the food to the table, she sat down across from Allison and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"I just…I just saw my aunt."

"Like…your father's _other _sister? The one that has _nothing _to do with werewolf hunters?"

"It wasn't real." She conceded, "I was hallucinating."

"Stiles is going through some weird stuff too." Haylin agreed, "So the question is: is this ice _bath sacrifice _related, or _Nemeton lightning strike _related?"

"Well…maybe it's both." Allison said, "I mean, the one time that the three of us are together and you aren't around, we end up at the Nemeton in a lightning storm and get zapped by lightning. That has to mean something…"

"Like what?" Haylin snorted.

"Like fate."

"Fate?"

"I don't know! But something is going on beyond our control and the only way for me to not go insane is to think that it all means something."

Haylin sighed, not wanting to end the conversation, "Come on we have class in a half hour. We can talk on the way there."

The girls stood, throwing away their garbage and leaving the shop. Haylin nodded to her and crossed to her car, thinking about what Allison had said. Something about it rang in her head and she couldn't force the feeling away.

She got in and buckled her seatbelt, turning the ignition and pulling out of her space. She could see Allison behind her and nodded, waiting until a ringing sound filled the car. Tapping a button in front of her, Allison's voice came on.

"What?"

"What did you see? When you saw Kate, what _exactly _did you see?"

There was silence for a minute, then, "I was in the hospital morgue. When I went down the line of doors, something caught my eye—this tag that had my aunt's name on it. I opened the door to the compartment and it wasn't a compartment. It was like a tunnel. That was when my aunt started crawling out of the tunnel at me."

"Like, to come give her favourite niece a hug?"

"No. Like she wanted to kill me."

"Ah, okay."

* * *

><p>Haylin smirked, "Look who's no longer the crazy one."<p>

"We're not crazy," Allison snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Because hallucinating and sleep paralysis are totally normal for you guys right?" She snorted.

"Hayles," Stiles said tersely, "stop making this a joke."

"We did die and come back to life. It had to have some side effects right?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Yeah," Scott nodded defensively, "I _am _saying that lightning strikes might be a side effect here!"

"But we kicked those side effects forever ago!" Stiles exclaimed, feeling like everything was unfair. He didn't _want _to be the crazy one.

"Just, keep an eye on each other, okay?" Haylin said to Scott and Stiles. Stiles nodded to her and tossed her the PE bag she'd left on the counter. "Come on Allison I'll walk you to class."

The girls walked away, leaving Scott and Stiles to move on to their History class. Taking his seat in front of Scott, Stiles opened up his book, sighing in relief again at the normal words on the page.

"Good morning everyone. I am Mr. Yukimura and I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I'm sure by now you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not, since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought home a friend for that matter." This was all said by an Asian man in a suit. He stood at the front of the class, smiling amiably as Stiles stared at him. He was only half paying attention to what he was saying—until everyone in the classroom turned around at the sound of a head hitting a desk. Mr Yukimura snickered, "Either way, there she is."

Turning in his seat, Stiles raised his eyebrow at a girl who was lying with her head on her desk. Slowly, she raised her head to reveal very pretty features. She glanced around quickly, smiling in a cute, embarrassed way that wasn't Stiles' thing—but he knew was someone else's. Glancing at Scott, Stiles smirked as he caught his friend staring moony eyed at the new girl. Reaching out and knocking him on the arm he whispered, "Allison."

Rolling his eyes, Scott replied, "Shut up."

The boys turned back to the front as the lesson ensued, boring them out of their minds but forcing their pens to write and their papers to fill with notes that would matter in the long run. As they neared the end of the lesson, Stiles' brow furrowed. He turned to Scott feeling an odd sense of fear trickling down his neck. A moment later, he realized why.

The flash of Scott's red eyes shocked him and he immediately reached out and knocked him on the arm. Frantically, he pointed to his eyes and Scott's lips parted. A low growl escaped him that only his best friend could hear and he jumped from his seat.

"Mr. McCall? Is everything alright?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

Scott stormed out of the room without a second glance and Stiles stood up more slowly, "He's not feeling so well, do you mind if I go and check on him, sir?"

"Yes," the teacher said, looking slightly taken aback, "of course Mr. Stilinski."

Sprinting after him, Stiles slammed the door to the locker room shut and locked it. Going towards Scott, he picked up his friend's jacket and threw it on a bench.

"No get back! Get away from me!"

"Scott, it's okay." Stiles soothed.

Collapsing over the bench he cried out, "No! I don't know what's going to happen! Get back."

Stiles watched him regain his balance, looking unsure as he curled his hands into fists and screwed his eyes shut. He realized what Scott was doing after a moment, watching blood drip from his palms to the tiled floor.

"Pain—it makes you human," Scott gasped.

"Scott," He whispered, "this isn't just in our heads. This is real. It's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares…I'm having these dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm ever actually waking up."

Scott turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"You know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more in the last few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order." He explained.

"Like even now?" Scott asked.

Testing, Stiles stood and walked over to Coach Finstock's office door. Posted on it were schedules and permission forms for games. As Stiles looked over the sheets, he felt his heart beating faster. Sweat was slicked across the back of his neck and beneath his arms as he replied, "I can't read a thing."

* * *

><p>"Not the steadiest hand for a superb marksman." Haylin commented.<p>

The girls were sitting together in art class as Allison held a paintbrush in one hand and the edge of her stool in the other. Her knuckles were white and she seemed unable to stop the trembling in her body.

"It's been happening for a little while now. Since the other day."

A sharp intake of breath from the person beside them caused Allison to jump, letting the paintbrush fall into the bottle of red paint. It splattered across her canvas and Allison stared intently at it. Haylin watched her serious face turn to one of fear and she immediately ripped the page off of Allison's easel.

"Start over." She whispered.

"I can't. I need…I need to get out of here."

Surveying her friend, Haylin bit her lower lip as she made a decision. Their teacher was distracted as she grabbed her bag and Allison's arm. Wordlessly, she led the older girl out of the room. They walked down the hall quietly and out one of the side doors.

As Haylin started the car, a knock on her window sounded and she unlocked the doors. Isaac slid into the seat behind her and they began moving.

"Why are we skipping?"

"You followed us, that's why _you're_ skipping." Haylin said, rolling her eyes.

They drove in silence, as Allison played with the radio and Isaac drummed his fingers on the window. Haylin sat back in her seat, turning the wheel gently as she stopped on the side of the road.

"Shooting practice?" Allison asked.

The other girl nodded and stepped out of the car. She opened her trunk and pulled out a spare bow and a quiver of arrows, placing them in Allison's arms. Leading the others out into the forest, she tacked up a target against the rough bark of a tree and went to stand beside her friend.

"Do you really think this is going to help?" the huntress asked.

"I know that if you think it's _not _going to help then it definitely won't. So get your head into it." Haylin replied, voice stern.

"Shoot a few and see what happens," Isaac encouraged.

The werewolves took a step back, allowing Allison room to breathe as she pulled back on the bowstring shakily. She let the arrow fly…into the dirt a meter away from the target. Readjusting her stance, Allison tried again. She got only slightly closer on this shot. Wincing, Haylin and Isaac stepped forward again.

"Maybe…hold the string a different way. Try the Mongolian draw." Isaac said, touching the string of the bow gently and looking up at them, "What? I read."

Grinning, Haylin replied, "Hey, I believe you. I mean you're always hanging out in Lydia's bed so—"

"Get a room." Allison said offhandedly as she pulled back on the string again, this time aiming the bow at a different angle. She missed again, letting out a sharp exhale and biting her lip nervously.

"Okay," Haylin said, "take a second to close your eyes and imagine the arrow going into the target."

Allison shut her eyes, inhaling and exhaling as Isaac stepped back and gripped Haylin's hand. Pulling her close, he whispered, "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

Haylin licked her lips nervously and shook her head slightly, whether it was to shake off the question or to answer it, she wasn't sure.

Allison suddenly said, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Isaac asked, his eyes still on Haylin.

"Wait here." Allison whispered.

"Are you serious?" The other girl snapped.

"I'll be right back."

"You did not just say that!" Haylin called as Allison walked away.

Isaac groaned, turning Haylin so that she was facing him again. "What's going on? Seriously!"

"I don't know. They got hit by lightning, Isaac! Since when am I the expert on being hit by lightning?!"

"I don't understand how that even happened."

"Well, think about it." She said, remembering what Allison had said at breakfast, "The three people who died to give power back to the Nemeton visit the tree and get struck by lightning. I feel like they have a connection to it…I feel like this wasn't just a freak accident."

"But then what is it?"

Haylin opened her mouth to answer the question and her breath caught in her throat. Allison was readying for another shot a few yards away—right at her head.

"Allison! Allison what are you doing!?" Haylin called out. She faltered, Allison wouldn't really hurt her, would she?

Negating her earlier thought, the arrow was set loose and it shot towards her. Haylin stared, frozen in fear as Isaac thought fast, grabbing the arrow out of the air, inches away from Haylin's forehead.

Gasping for breath, Haylin stared at Isaac's hand, gripping the arrow firmly as he looked at Allison.

"Oh my God! Oh my God Haylin!" Allison cried, dropping her bow and raising her hands above her head. She ran towards her friend as Isaac dropped the arrow. Grabbing her shoulders, Allison looked her in the eye, "Haylin, I'm so sorry…Haylin?"

Collapsing in her arms, Haylin whispered, _"Another Hale," _before falling silent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter.**

**If you're wondering why this chapter is so long, it's because I do spend a lot of time going over exactly what was said on the show, adding small details that will go with my original plot lines. This might be the case for future chapters, so feel free to skim a little bit when you find parts getting too familiar! Just pay attention for those extra details!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**

**-Nabiha**


End file.
